


Stay Alive for me

by DasWATICMachine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, friendship/romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the trebles took a picture of Stacie kissing Beca and posted it on the internet Embarrassing Stacie which made her suicidal for the past few weeks. Now,Aubrey has decided to make Stacie feel okay. Mostly staubrey (there is some Bechloe here though and steca brotp) tw:suicide and self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter comment on what I need to improve or anything  
> Disclaimer:I don't own pitch perfect or the song Lose it by Oh wonder

"Stacie... Open the door"Aubrey said as she knocked on Stacie's dorm,but she didn't answer nor opened the door.

 

"STACIE PLEASE,OPEN THE DOOR I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU'RE OKAY"

 

Still the Bella captain didn't hear any sound for a while.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AUBREY PLEASE LET ME DIE ALONE" Stacie yelled which made Aubrey back away to call Cynthia Rose because she's the only person who is close to Stacie.

While looking for Cynthia Rose she saw Fat Amy.

"Hey Amy,have you seen Cynthia rose?" Aubrey asked Fat Amy,Fat Amy answered pointing over the table "she's over there with Lily" the senior Bella nodded and went up to Cynthia Rose and asked

"Cynthia rose,please explain what's going on with Stacie?"

Cynthia Rose answered"well you see,Stacie is being bullied for the past few weeks because she kissed Beca during hood night and one of the treblemakers took a picture,then posted it on facebook then that happened now she's being picked on"."I also saw some cuts on her wrists"Lily said quietly,Aubrey smiled"thanks for the information Cynthia Rose and lily" and went back to Stacie's dorm to check if she's fine.

As she went back to Stacie's dorm,and noticed the door was open and heard piano notes which sounds familiar,wait isn't that Oh wonder? And Stacie starts singing

_Downtown we let it go Sunset high and our bodies low_

_Blood rush in the hazy glow My hands, your bones_

_Loose up we break the scene_

_One step deep as you fall to me Heart clap,_

_we skip a beat Count one two three_

 

_And don't you stop the music_

_Get into it Won't you dance with me?_

_Find a place and lose it You can do it_

_Won't you dance with me?_

_Move your feet and feel it in the space between_

_You gotta give yourself a moment,_

_let your body be_

_We gotta lose it_

Aubrey cleared her throat and asked Stacie"hey,you alright? Sorry if I barged in here the door is unlocked" the younger Bella stood up and closed the door."no,I'm not fine and sit down" Aubrey sat beside Stacie and asked her again"can you roll your sleeves up for me Stace?" The taller Bella rolled her sleeves and showed her scars to Aubrey"this is all the fault of the trebles,because I kissed Beca now I can't walk the school halls alone plus I've been like this since high school" Stacie's voice starts to crack and Aubrey can sense that her fellow Bella is going to cry"I tried to kill myself during seventh grade,My father abused me before going to Barden because I told him I am a lesbian" Stacie start bursting in tears and hugged Aubrey,"you and the Bellas are the only people I got" Aubrey hugged the taller Bella and said"don't worry Stace I got ya".


	2. List?

As the sun rises,Aubrey woke up and realized that she spent the night with Stacie. She looked at the time 7:30 which means Aubrey and Stacie are late,"Stacie,get up we will be late for practice" Aubrey told the taller one. Stacie stood up,went to her desk and asked"Bree,it's a Saturday remember?"."oh yeah I forgot,stupid Aubrey" Aubrey said mumbling 

"What are you writing? Is it for a class?" Aubrey asked Stacie,Stacie shook her head answering Aubrey"nah,it's a list". Aubrey raised her eyebrow and asked again"a list for?" The taller Bella answered again"A list of things I wanna do before I die or commit suicide".

"Whoa there Stace,don't say that you'll kill yourself that's bad and-" Aubrey said opening Stacie's side closet which contains: A cutter and blades along with anti-depressants."I didn't know,you also take anti depressants" Aubrey said.

"My life is all about taking pills,self harming,seeing the school counsel,being bullied like in high school. And My father doesn't love me and I didn't get to know my real mom,it just hurts" Stacie told Aubrey with tears falling down.

"Stacie,remember I'm here for you. The Bellas are here for you" The senior Bella told her smiling,Stacie stood up from her chair and sat beside Aubrey looking into her eyes.

"Stace,do you promise to stay alive? Just stay alive for me, Please?" Aubrey asked Stacie. Stacie nodded and answered"I promise Bree"

 

"Pinky swear?" Aubrey asked one more time before going back to her dorm

 

"Pinky swear." Stacie answered Aubrey stood up and smiled at Stacie leaving her dorm.

Stacie went back to her desk updating her list smiling."I'm now Inlove with Aubrey Posen" Stacie said to herself smiling and blushing.

 

As Aubrey left Stacie's dorm,she saw Beca and asked her"Hey Beca,is Chloe around?" The DJ also asked Aubrey"Yeah,she's at your dorm also. Can you tell Stacie I'm sorry for kissing her? Please? C'mon Bree I know you like her". Aubrey answered"Sure,and no I don't like her I'm just her bestfriend" Beca smirked and asked her again"Really?" Aubrey rolled her eyes and didn't mind Beca going to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry for the short chapter but hey I'm working on the third chapter,follow my tumblr:Takethistoyourparade and twitter:DASWATICMACHINE


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is based on David archuleta's song crush
> 
> Tw:Self harm

As Aubrey went back to her dorm,Chloe asked"Where have you been?" Aubrey answered"I went to Stacie's dorm"."And?" The redhead asked her again,"come on,we didn't do anything,like you and Beca" the redhead raised her eye and asked"what do you mean? Me and Beca didn't have sex" Aubrey gave Chloe the look and asked the redhead"chlo,I think I'm Inlove" Chloe asked"Really? With who? Is it a treble?"."whoa chill Chloe,it's not a treble,I'm inlove with a Bella" The blonde answered,Chloe asked again"which one?" Aubrey let out a sigh and answered Chloe"it's Stacie,you see chlo since the auditions I just fell in love with her and she has this problem about the picture of her kissing Beca and my feelings for her suddenly grew". The redhead nodded and told Aubrey"Bree I get that,I get that you are Inlove with Stacie,I get that you're attracted to her plus I know who posted the picture".

 

The blonde asked"who?" "

It's bumper,he posted the picture" Chloe answered.

Bumper fucking Allen,of course it's Bumper because he always has a plan for ruining the Bellas for a long period of time. Meanwhile at Stacie's dorm,while Stacie was messing around with the keyboard Beca texted

 

(Beca) Dude,sorry for kissing you

(Beca) Bro....

(Beca) Ya okay?

(Stacie) beca,I need help

(Beca) Sure,anything for my friend

(Stacie) I have a crush on a Bella

(Beca) Who? Cynthia rose? Fat amy? Lily? Jessica? Ashley? Denise? Who?

(A Stacie) I have a crush on Aubrey and I'm too shy to tell my feelings for her HELP GAHHH

(Beca) Alright I'll help ya out,well just be yourself,stay confident and that's it. Because when Chloe confessed her feelings for me,I also have feelings for her so... Wait for Aubrey to have feelings for you so yeah

(Stacie) Thanks Beca for that advice,now will you excuse me I'll go play the ukelele

(Beca) Alrighty,bye

 

Meanwhile at Aubrey's dorm,she and Chloe had a talk about her feelings for Stacie and Aubrey texted Stacie who is busy with the ukelele or maybe her before I die list

 

(Aubrey) Stacie,you there?

(Aubrey) Pls reply ASAP I have something to say

(Stacie) Hey Bree,what is it?

(Aubrey) Did u know the one who posted the picture of u and Beca kissing is Bumper

(Stacie) WhAT THE

(Aubrey) It's irritating right?

(Stacie) Yep,totally 

(Aubrey) so,how is your list doing and your cuts?

(Stacie)well I'm done with the list and my cuts are not yet healing 

(Aubrey) oh okay,don't forget your promise! ;)

(Stacie) alright Bree see ya some other day 

(Aubrey) yeah I might pass by your dorm later this day again 

(Stacie) well see ya later 

 

A few seconds passed Stacie got many text messages from unknown numbers,possibly from Barden students

(Unknown number) GO TO HELL CONRAD

(Unknown Number 2) NO ONE DESERVES YOU

(Unknown Number 3) LEAVE THE BELLAS AND COMMIT SUICIDE

(Unknown Number 4) THE BELLAS DONT DESERVE YOUR STUPID ASS

(Unknown Number 5) slut pls die

 

As soon as the messages kept on going,Stacie is tempted to slit her wrist,but her past cuts haven't healed yet but she didn't care,didn't she and aubrey had a promise? But she didn't care at all because no one deserves her and no one likes her as the unknown numbers told her. She just slit her wrist and her vision starts to blur and everything else went pitch black

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay of the publishing I got tired from school and today was our first day


	4. Send Help

As Aubrey went out of her dorm to visit Stacie,she has all the confidence to tell her feelings for Stacie. As she arrived at the doorstep of Stacie's dorm,the Bella leader opened the door and saw Stacie on the floor. She saw the blade on Stacie's left hand but she is still breathing,"Stace,wake up I'm here already" but the taller one won't get up, luckily Aubrey didn't forget her phone this time so she called Fat Amy for help and sent her to the nearest Hospital.

 

"Where am I?" The taller Bella asked as she opened her eyes,Aubrey smiled and answered"Stacie you're awake,and you're in the hospital" Stacie asked again"wh..why am I in the hospital?" The blonde answered"I saw you on the floor,were you self harming again?" Stacie nodded and answered"I was,and I just can't resist it,because of the death threats telling me to die,and leave the Bellas just because of that picture" the blonde held Stacie's hand and told her"don't listen to those dirtbags okay Stace and before the ICCA finals you have to stay with me,I have an apartment off campus. If you want to stay there in your dorm it's fine".

 

"Alright I'll stay with you as soon as I get rid of my depression" the taller Bella smiled at the blonde. The next day,as they got out of the hospital,Stacie went to her dorm and got her bags and went to Aubrey's apartment. As they entered Aubrey's apartment,Aubrey asked"wanna go outside? Like grab a coffee or something?" Stacie nodded and placed her bags down on the couch,And went to the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a short chapter and also sorry for not updating that much,It's because of school


	5. When she says she loves you,Tell her you love her too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from Echosmith's song tell her you love her

"So,why did we go to the coffee shop again Bree?" Stacie asked

 

" _Okay Posen,relax just tell your feelings for Stacie okay? Plus hide your toner she might see it_ " Aubrey thought before answering Stacie's question.

 

"Just to you know.. Uhm make you get over that depression of yours" Aubrey smiled grabbing Stacie's hand dragging her to the coffee shop.

 

Stacie found a seat and sat down wearing her hoodie,looking down,twiddling with her thumbs. " _okay Conrad,you like Aubrey right? Just go and speak up and express your feelings for her, Aubrey I like you,no no,Aubrey I like you and will you be my girlfriend? Okay calm down there's Aubrey_ " Stacie thought as she saw Aubrey along with their drinks,placed the drinks on the table and sat down on the chair that's facing Stacie's direction. Aubrey can't resist looking into Stacie's green eyes while she's drinking her coffee.

 

"Can I tell you something?" They both asked in sync

 

"Sure,go ahead you first Bree" Stacie answered

 

Aubrey took a deep breath holding Stacie's hand and said"I like you Stacie,since the day of the auditions,I just fell Inlove with you and I just can't take my eyes off you,and I was jealous when you kissed Beca during hood night and I just had this toner for you for this several weeks. And about you being depressed and comforting you and my feelings just grew for you"

 

"Bree,I... Don't know what to say well I also have feelings for you and I think this isn't a crush anymore and I'm Inlove with you now Aubrey Sarah Posen and will you be my girlfriend?"Stacie asked smiling holding Aubrey's hand.

 

"Yes" Aubrey smiled. And that moment Stacie's world changed,from black and white to a colored one because she has finally got the girl of her dreams.

 

\--------------

 

After that I wanna show my feelings for you moment,Aubrey and Stacie went to a Mall which is near the coffee shop and watched a movie. As they went out of the movie theater,they saw Beca and Chloe holding and hands,also Beca and Chloe saw them also."Is that Aubrey and Stacie?" Chloe asked Beca,Beca pulled her phone out and texted Stacie

(Beca)Dude?

 

(Stacie)bECA OMG IM SO HAPPY LEIK WOW SHE SAID YESH WOOO

 

(Beca)NICE ONE CONGRATS STACIE,but hey is that you and Aubrey outside the movie theater?

 

(Stacie)Yes,can ya see us?

 

(Beca)Yup I'm with Chloe too so try waving

 

(Stacie)okay

 

(Beca)There,I can see you and Aubrey

 

\------------

 

As Beca and Chloe saw the new couple,they both congratulated Aubrey and Stacie,had a little chat then Beca and Chloe left. As Stacie and Aubrey left the mall,they sky turned dark and thunder starts rolling."I think is going to rain,should we stay in a waiting shed?" Aubrey asked,and it started to rain. Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand and ran in the rain,smiling. Let's be real this time,Aubrey hasn't seen Stacie so happy,the last time she saw Stacie this happy when she became a Bella.

 

"Bree?" Stacie asked

 

"Yeah?" The blonde answered

 

"There's something I want to ex out on my list" Stacie smiled moving closer to Aubrey

 

"What is it?" Aubrey asked smiling

 

"I wanna kiss you in the pouring rain" Stacie answered moving her face close to Aubrey kissing her lips.

 

Aubrey kissed the taller Bella back where no one can see them,not even Bumper.

 

"I never felt so alive" Stacie said smiling

 

"I love you Stacie" Aubrey said then kissed Stacie again

 

"I love you too Bree" Stacie replied giving her one last kiss

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating much I was just busy with school work and stuff
> 
> Btw,IM SO HAPPY FOR AMERICA YAY! #LoveWins


	6. Did we just?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I said again,I don't own the song 1234 by The Plain White T's

After that kissing in the rain thing,the next day Stacie woke up without any clothes with Aubrey."Good morning bree" The taller Bella said as she kissed her girlfriend's bare shoulder,"Hey Stace,last night was great" Aubrey smiled and kissed her girlfriends lips as she stood up getting her clothes."yep,it was great" the taller Bella smiled still lying on her bed."Stacie hurry up,we have a practice to attend and regionals to think about" Aubrey notified Stacie who is still in bed. After a few minutes,Stacie got dressed and went to the kitchen to take her anti-depressants and that's her last pill so she needs to buy more. A few hours later,they arrived at Barden. While Stacie and Aubrey walk to Bellas rehearsal,guess who Aubrey saw? Bumper,she saw Bumper along with some trebles.

"Well,well,well look who we have here? Ms.Puke-a-lot is with her depressed girlfriend" Bumper said crossing his arms.

"What do you want Bumper? Can't you see me and Aubrey have need to go to rehearsals?" Stacie asked Bumper furiously.

"Look who's talking? The depressed one,listen Aubrey doesn't like you,she hates you. The Bellas don't deserve your face now go and leave" Bumper answered hurting Stacie's feelings.

But Aubrey suddenly punch Bumper in the face. "Listen here douche face,if you mess around with my girlfriend I'll mess your face up ya hear me?" Aubrey warned the treblemaker. Bumper and the other trebles ran away leaving them alone and went to the Bellas rehersal.

\-------------

After the rehearsals Aubrey told Stacie while she's packing up"Stacie,mind hiding those cuts of yours for the regionals?"

"sure,I'll do that. And go straight to the apartment I'll go and buy my anti depressants or maybe buy our food" Stacie answered smiling at her girlfriend.

"Alrighty see ya later Stacie" the blonde replied and kissed her and left.

\--------------

As night time falls,Stacie already bought dinner for her and Aubrey the only thing that Stacie will buy is her anti depressants because if she won't take them,her depression will become worst. As she's walking to the drugstore,she saw Fat Amy and Fat Amy saw her. The overweight Australian went up to her."Hey Stace,whatcha doin here at the drugstore?" Fat Amy asked Stacie

"Well I bought dinner for me and Aubrey and I'm gonna buy my anti-depressants,because if I don't take them. This depression of mine will get worst" the tall brunette answered Fat Amy "

When I was leaving for practice,I saw Bumper with an ice pack. What's happened to him?" The overweight Australian asked her fellow Bella 

"Aubrey punched him" the taller Bella answered with a straight face going to the pharmacy section of the drugstore and fat Amy followed Stacie

"Oh,is it because of the picture of you and Beca smooching?" Fat Amy asked again

Stacie nodded and answered"Exactly,perks of having a clingy girlfriend especially you are dealing with depression"

\------------

As Stacie arrived,Aubrey got the food from Stacie's hand and placed them on the table. And Aubrey looks a bit pissed off,did she start her period or what?

"I saw fat amy awhile ago,when I was buying my anti-depressants" Stacie told her girlfriend who is still silent.

"Bree? You alright?" The taller brunette asked again

"Stacie,I just don't want to talk for a while" Aubrey answered

"Bree,you can talk to me. I know you're stressed out because of the the regionals and besides I'm your girlfriend okay? You can tell anything to me"Stacie replied kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I said I don't want to talk for a while" Aubrey said looking at Stacie.

Stacie smiled and sat on the couch grabbing Aubrey's guitar. "Well do you want me to sing a song for you? You know,for you to smile and stuff" Stacie said

"Well... Let me think" Aubrey said as she sat beside her girlfriend

"Come on,ms grumpy please?" The taller Bella asked her girlfriend

"Alrighty let me hear it" Aubrey answered with a smile "Okay here it goes" Stacie said clearing her throat and starts strumming

 

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when it hurts so bad_

_Barely get mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

 

_You make it easy It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only ONE thing_

_TWO do THREE words_

_FOUR you..._

_I love you_

 

_There's only ONE way_

_TWO say_

_Those THREE words_

_And that's what I'll do..._

_I love you_

As Stacie finished playing the guitar,Aubrey couldn't resist smiling at her girlfriend therefore,Stacie was smiling at her also.

"See? I told you a song could make you smile"Stacie said

"I love you Stacie" Aubrey said while smiling at Stacie

"I love you to Bree,forever and always" Stacie replied back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much,it's because of school and writers block 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @ takethistoyourparade


	7. Some memories stay,some memories go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the song truce by twenty one pilots

**_Flashback_ **

"I'm a lesbian" Stacie told her dad,brother,sister and her stepmom while having dinner.

"Excuse me you're a what?" Her father asked standing up knowing that her dad will go berzerk

"A lesbian dad,I like girls,I want to date girls" she answered again wiping her tears.

"Anastasia Gabrielle Conrad,didn't you know that homosexuality is a sin?" Her father asked yelling at her,well Stacie's dad is a pastor in the Christian church and she's also a Christian.

"Dad I don't give a fuck about that okay? I'm happy of who I am and I don't care about that okay?" She stood up and answered her father back.

Stacie's dad suddenly slapped her daughter right in the face. "I want you to leave my property,now. Pack your bags and leave now. I don't want to see you again" Her dad told her

"Dad.... I didn't mean to-" Stacie said with tears rushing down her face "Leave... Now" Her father said as Stacie went upstairs packing her stuff. As she finished packing up her brother and sister went up to her and gave her one last hug before stepping out of her home.

**_End of flashback_ **

**_\---------------------_ **

"Stacie,are you alright?" Aubrey asked her which leads her to wake up 3 am.

"I'm fine I just had a terrible flashback" The taller Bella answered wiping her tears hugging the blonde.

"It's okay Stacie I'm here,tell me what happened?" Aubrey asked her girlfriend while comforting her.

"I..I..I remember when my dad kicked me out of our house and he doesn't want to see me again and it hurts." And continued crying like she saw a ghost or whatever. But we all know that the Bellas and Aubrey cares for her. As Stacie's alarm went on,she saw a note and it's from Aubrey

_I went to rehearsals early,breakfast is on the table_

 

_XO Bree_

_P.S TAKE YOUR MEDS GO BELLAS!_

 

Stacie smiled as she saw the note on her side table and stood up,and did the things said on the note and left for rehearsals. After rehearsals,while packing up she saw Aubrey play a familiar song on the piano

_Now the night is coming to an end_

_The sun,will rise and we will try again_

_Stay alive,stay alive for me_

_You will die but now your life is free_

_Take pride and what is sure to die_

Stacie stood up and sat beside Aubrey singing the next verse

_I will fear the night again_

_I hope I'm not my only friend_

Then they harmonized during the final chorus

_Stay alive,stay alive for me_

_You will die but now your life is free_

_Take pride and what is sure to die_

 

Aubrey and Stacie looked at each other and Aubrey said"give me a hug Stace" and Stacie hugged her girlfriend

"So wanna go out? Like go to a restaurant? Or a fast food?" Stacie asked Aubrey

"We still have the food from yesterday and it's on the fridge" Aubrey answered

"Oh yeah I forgot" Stacie smiled and they both head back to Aubrey's apartment

\------------

Flashback

"This is stressing me out chloe,if we don't get 8 super hot bikini ready bodies we ar-” Aubrey said in a panic tone but Chloe cutted her off until they saw a tall,beautiful freshmen who walked by to audition

"Aubrey look at her" Chloe tapped Aubrey's shoulder and the blonde was starstrucked by her beauty and stuff  

"Hi everybody my name is Stacie and my hobbies include cuticle care and E! Network" She introduced herself,and Aubrey is still starstrucked. After the Auditions,Aubrey and Chloe headed back to their dorm to decide who to pick for the Bellas.

"Let's add that Stacie girl" Aubrey recommended Chloe.

But the redhead denied "Nah,I don't want to she's too slutty and promiscuous"Chloe told her bestfriend

"Aca-scuse me? You picked the girl with the eyeliner and ear monstrosities to be in the Bellas so it's decided that I'll add that Stacie girl" Aubrey explained to Chloe being all sassy and stuff.

Chloe asked Aubrey again "Aubrey can I be honest with you,do you like Stacie?"

"Psh,NO" Aubrey answered crossing her arms and blushing but we all know that Aubrey is lying 

"Be honest Bree,I like that Beca girl and I think she's bestfriends with Stacie" Chloe told the blonde End of flashback

\-----------------------

"So you just act slutty and all?" Aubrey asked Stacie while taking another bite of her burrito

"Yep,it's just an act. I'm not even promiscuous and stuff,I'm just a depressed,lonely,suicidal person. But when I met you,it's like my world changed and I thank you for that Bree" The tall brunette said. Aubrey smiled at Stacie telling her to give her a hug again,and I gotta tell Aubrey is very very lucky to have her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I was very busy with ALL THE SCHOOL WORK so yeah


	8. I didnt mean to hurt her

Regionals passed,and the Bellas are still in the competition along with the trebles. Now they will face off in the semi finals,when the footnotes finished their performance. The Bellas step on stage to perform the same songs that got them in the semi finals thanks to fat Amy,but Beca tried to put a twist on adding Bulletproof.

 

"What the hell Beca are you trying to screw us up?!?!" Aubrey questioned the small brunette

 

"No,I'm not trying to screw you guys up I just added a twist" Beca answered back

 

"It's not your job to do what's right,why won't you tell the group about your little improvisation" Aubrey said yelling at her,which had the Bellas silent.

 

"Amy?" Beca questioned her fellow Bella

 

"It took a little by surprise" Fat Amy said. After the argument and Beca walking out,Stacie and Aubrey head back to the apartment and Stacie looked pissed off at Aubrey

 

"What the hell was that Aubrey? Were you trying to make a scene backstage?" Stacie asked Aubrey furiously

 

"She screwed us up,it's her fault everything and she isn't a real Bella at all" Aubrey answered back furiously

 

"Look no offense but,I liked Beca's addition and I am sick and tired of singing the same stuff. Everyone basically dozed off during the set" Stacie told her which made the blonde go berzerk

 

"Why do you like the addition to the song is it because she kissed you? Is it because you're her supportive bestfriend? What is it TELL ME!" Aubrey yelled at her girlfriend and knowing Stacie is one hundred percent done

 

"You know what? I'm done,I'm out of here. Talk to me when you aren't like that" Stacie said walking towards the door

 

"Fine,leave then" Aubrey said in a weak voice as Stacie slammed the door and left Aubrey in tears,and Stacie heading to Barden to go and visit Beca.

 

(Aubrey)Chloe

 

(Chloe)?

 

(Aubrey)me and Stacie....

 

(Chloe)you and Stacie?

 

(Aubrey)Had a fight

 

(Chloe)is it because of earlier?

 

(Aubrey)yes,I suddenly got mad because of your stupid girlfriend

 

(Chloe)so you're calling Beca stupid because of that?

 

(Aubrey)Yes,she's a pain in my ass since she joined the Bellas

\-----------

 

Meanwhile at Barden,Stacie knocked on Beca's dorm and Beca yelled"door is open" and went inside. Beca asked her bestfriend"what's the problem Anastasia? Why are you crying?"

 

"Me and Aubrey had a fight,because of earlier." Stacie answered grabbing a tissue wiping off the concealer on her wrist revealing her cuts.

 

"Dude,I didn't know you self harmed. When did this start? Does Aubrey know?" Beca asked the taller Bella

 

"She does know about it,and it all started like a week after aca-initiation night when I kissed you. Then bumper suddenly posted it on Facebook then I got bullied so,I locked myself in my dorm and self harmed" Stacie said pouting twiddling her thumbs. A few minutes later of jamming to twenty one pilots,Stacie's phone rang and it's a call from Aubrey. Beca asked"are you still mad at Aubrey?" Stacie shrugged"I don't know it depends if she's still pissed off at me" and picked the phone up

 

"I'm sorry please forgive me"

 

_Beep_

 

“So,you’re still mad at her?” Beca asked Stacie. The taller Bella nodded and checked her phone again and saw a message from an unknown number

 

(Unknown number)Stacie it's Brad your brother,dad and our step mother had a divorce and we are in LA right now with Mom hope you're okay :)

 

(Stacie)Brad,which mom?

 

(Brad)our real mom,hold on imma call you

 

Stacie was shocked when Brad texted her about their mom but still hurt because of her and Aubrey's fight,Brad start to call Stacie and picked the phone up.

 

" **Stacie,here's mom** "

 

"Hello? Mom"

 

" **Stacie? Is that you?** "

 

"Yes mom,it's me. Did Brad tell you about my sexuality?"

 

" **Yes,and I'm so proud of you** "

 

"Mom,I have a girlfriend and we had a fight earlier and I joined an a Capella group"

 

" **Aww,why?** "

 

"Misunderstanding mom,I walked out of her apartment and I think she's crying right this moment"

 

" **Fly to LA tommorrow so I can see you I already filed your papers and bring your girlfriend with you okay?** "

 

"Sure mom,since spring break will start tommorrow and unless me and my girlfriend are okay again"

 

Beep

 

Meanwhile at Aubrey's apartment,the blonde is still in tears she is so lonely yet broken. She picked her phone up and called fat amy for company.”hey blondie,what's the catch?” Amy asked Aubrey,”Stacie and I had a fight because of earlier,and I didn't even mean it… I didn’t mean to hurt her,I mean I called her 5 times right now. I don’t know what to do and I’m graduating” Amy was concern of Aubrey since she started dating Stacie. They both heard knocks on the door and Fat Amy opened the door and its Stacie,"Hi Amy" The taller Bella greeted Fat Amy and told Aubrey"can I talk to you Bree uhm outside?" Stacie asked her girlfriend as the overweight Australian left the apartment.

 

\-----------------------

  
Stacie,I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you earlier" Aubrey apologized to the tall brunette,Stacie smiled and gave her a hug and accepting her apology."I'm going to LA tommorrow to visit my mom,and you're going with me" Stacie told her girlfriend holding both of her hands smiling at her because its her first trip with her girlfriend and she’s going to meet her mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating lately I was busy for the whole week because of school


	9. Welcome to LA

“Bree! Wake up,we’ll be late for our flight”Stacie told Aubrey who is already awake and stood up kissed Stacie good morning going to the bathroom."you're cute when you are excited" Aubrey told her girlfriend making her smile. As they finish getting ready,Beca texted Stacie before leaving the apartment

 

(Beca)BRo

 

(Stacie)yep?

 

(Beca)You and Aubrey okay?

 

(Stacie)Yes,we are headed to the airport and flying to LA to meet Brad and my mom

 

(Beca)Oooo spring break in L to the A ho hohoho. Have a safe flight there man

 

(Stacie)thanks

 

“Stace, lets go” Aubrey said while smiling,as they arrived at the airport Chloe texted Aubrey

 

(Chloe)Is everything alright with Stacie?

 

(Aubrey)Yes,we are going to LA for spring break tho,just waiting for our flight while Stacie is just playing the ukelele while waiting for our plane

 

(Chloe)that's so cute,anyhow enjoy your trip to la tho

 

(Aubrey)Sure thanks Chloe

 

"Last call for Georgia to LA" the announcer announced,Stacie and Aubrey stood up got their bags and ran to the airplane. As they went inside and looked for their seats, Beca texted Stacie one more time

 

"Good luck meeting your mom"

 

\-------------

Hours passed,they arrived at LA and Stacie is excited to see her brother and her real mom. As Stacie was texting to Brad,a familiar voice called them both.”Is that?” Aubrey asked her girlfriend who wasn't beside her,"BRAD!!!" The taller brunette yelled and ran to her brother and mother and gave her a hug.

 

Stacie's mom was surprised that her daughter has grown so much,Aubrey went near to Stacie while holding their luggage."Mom,Brad,this is Aubrey my girlfriend" Stacie's brother and mother smiled and shook hands with Aubrey,"sissy it has been like a i don't know months since I saw you and hand me your bags”Brad mentioned getting his sister’s bag and Stacie getting Aubrey’s bags and bringing them to Brad’s car. Who knew Conrads are so nice?

\-----------

As they arrived at Stacie’s original home in LA,Stacie was surprised that the house is renovated and improved."Your dad said that when you're like 18 you're going to stay here”. Brad got the key and opened Stacie's room and saw the new stuff,Stacie smiled and told Aubrey”Thank you Bree,thanks for everything” . Aubrey went up to her and gave her a tight hug and told her”You’re welcome Stacie”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for not updating that much because i am busy with school lately


	10. Heart problem

After unpacking their stuff,Stacie’s mom called them both for dinner. As they were eating,Brad asked Stacie”So,how's college?" She answered"College is pretty fine,I got good friends and a girlfriend also I'm in an A Capella group",Stacie's mom asked her daughter again"How's your studies?" She answered smiling"They're okay mom".

 

After eating dinner,as the Conrad siblings are watching television Stacie felt this pain in her heart."Hey sis,are you okay?" Brad asked her," Stacie shook her head and collapsed. "Stacie? You okay? MOM! Stacie collapsed" Brad cried out,as Stacie's mom ran to the living room she was panicking and called Aubrey."Brad,get her in the car" Stacie's mom told Brad,"Ms. Conrad? What's going on?" Aubrey asked Stacie's mom. "Get in the car Aubrey" Brad told Aubrey as they went out.

 

\-------------

 

As they arrived at the hospital,Stacie was rushed to the ICU. Aubrey is sitting down being worried about her girlfriend,she felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket and It's a text from Fat Amy.

 

(Fat Amy) Hey blonde,shawshank is asking how's her bestfriend doing

 

(Aubrey) Fat Amy,not now I'm at the hospital

 

(Fat Amy) What's the prob? Is legs trying to kill herself again?

 

(Aubrey) I don't know,her brother told me to get in the car

 

(Fat Amy) Oh.. Just message me alright so I can tell shawshank

 

(Aubrey) stop... Mentioning.... Beca

 

As Aubrey went in the room Stacie is staying in,she heard the doctor talking to Stacie's mom about something regarding a heart problem. After that happened,they went back to Stacie's house and Aubrey asked Stacie"Why didn't you tell me?" Stacie raised her eyebrow and asked Aubrey"Tell you about what?" Aubrey scoffed and answered"your heart problem,why didn't you tell me?" Stacie went upstairs without saying anything,”Come on,why didn’t you tell me?” Aubrey asked her again.

 

“You know why I dont want to tell you that? Because I don’t want you to be worried a lot,I mean you’re worried about everything. My depression,the ICCAs,your grades,mostly everything” Aubrey answered back in a furious tone again”You think I’m always worried?" Stacie raised her voice and answered"Yeah you're always worried" Aubrey scoffed and asked"Well what are you even worried about?" There was dead silence for 3 seconds and Stacie answered"Me dying and losing you".

 

\-----------

 

After a few weeks,they arrived back to Georgia and the Bellas are back in the competition. As Stacie was packing her stuff going back to her dorm,Beca texted her

 

(Beca)Hey,you're back! Fat Amy told me that you were rushed to the hospital 3 times is it your heart problem again? Come on,we’ve been friends since like 5

 

(Stacie)Yeah,it got worst,and me and Aubrey had a fight about it

 

(Beca) yikes,I remember like when we like play tag you had an asthma attack. Now a heart problem,Why is it getting worst?

 

(Stacie) It's because of my depression and stuff

 

(Beca)Well thats kinda sad tho,when will you go back to your dorm? I mean my dorm? Kimmy Jin moved to another dorm tho.

 

(Stacie)In a few minutes,I’ll be leaving see ya

 

As Stacie went back to Barden,Beca got her stuff and went straight to the Dorm,”So how’s LA?” Beca asked Stacie. “Its still LA,what do you expect?” Beca nodded as she is working with a new mix. “Well what about you and Chloe?” Stacie asked Beca as the short brunette took her headphones off, “We are doing fine” Beca answered. After those gibber gabbers,Stacie is finally back staying in the dorms of Barden University along with her bestfriend Beca mitchell.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-M-aca-G,sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. I was busy writing and doing school works for the past month and I completely forgot about this fanfic,anyway I forgot to tell you I changed my tumblr to gaymilyjunk so follow me on tumblr


	11. You Kept Your Promise

Three years have passed,Stacie is also 3 years clean from self harming but still taking anti depressants. But with a lower dose and it's been three years since Aubrey left Barden and communicated with Stacie,after those embarrassing performances that happened like Fat Amy’s wardrobe malfunction and Cynthia Rose’s hair being burnt during that convention performance. Chloe decided that the Bellas should go on a retreat at the lodge of fallen leaves. As they arrived at the place, Beca asked Chloe “Where did you find out about this place?”.

 

“From yours truly,Hello Bellas” A familiar voice struck the Bellas and its Aubrey. As the bellas ran to Aubrey, they did a group hug. As for Stacie she did not approach Aubrey for a while,she just stared at her fellow Bellas being all happy. As Aubrey saw Stacie,she ran up to the tall bella and gave her a tight hug. “It’s been three years Bree, I kept my promise” Stacie told Aubrey giving her a tight hug, “You definitely did kept your promise” Aubrey said smiling.

 

\-----------

 

Flashback

 

“Has anyone seen Stacie?” Beca asked her fellow Bellas who are eating their breakfast, Cynthia Rose shrugged and answered “She’s still in bed Beca”. Beca knows Stacie,she doesn’t miss breakfast and she wakes up around 6:30. But it's already 7 am,as Beca went upstairs she opened the door seeing Stacie having trouble breathing. “B...B...B...Becs,I need my inhaler” Stacie told Beca. “Okay Stacie,just hold on I’ll find it” the short brunette told her best friend looking for the inhaler, “Okay Stacie here's the inhaler” Beca said as she gave the inhaler to her fellow Bella. “Thanks Becs” Stacie said smiling, Beca went back downstairs telling Cynthia Rose that she had an asthma attack.

 

End of flashback

 

\-----------------------

 

After some straining activities,and that Lovers quarrel between Beca and Chloe. The Bellas decided to talk about their lives about them after graduation, after the Bellas spoke Stacie was the next to speak up. She told her fellow bellas”okay,after I graduate. I’ll be working for NASA or anywhere the road takes me,hopefully not a strip club” and chuckled. “Of course you won't end up in a strip club,you have a smart mind. I’m sure you’ll work for NASA” Aubrey told Stacie, Stacie smiled and spoke again” I just want to thank you guys for being here for me throughout my years in Barden, without you guys I might be dead right now. And I will miss you guys”.

 

The Bellas stood up and did a group hug,well maybe their third to the last group hug. As the other Bellas went back to their tents, Stacie got her telescope and looked at the stars shine bright. “Hey Stacie why are you still awake?” Aubrey asked her girlfriend, “I'm just looking at the stars,they are pretty tonight. Wanna see?” Stacie answers. Aubrey went up to Stacie and took a peek of the stars thru the telescope, “Well you're correct,they are pretty” Aubrey said. Stacie chuckled and asked Aubrey ”You know what's more prettier than the stars?”.

 

“What?” Aubrey asked back smiling,”You” Stacie answered. Aubrey kissed her tall girlfriend after the response and Stacie kissed her back as it starts to rain,and it feels like her first kiss with Aubrey 3 years ago during her freshmen year. Stacie never felt so alive that time and it has been three years since she felt Aubrey’s lips. They start to dance in the pouring rain and Stacie starts to sing a song to Aubrey

 

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Then Aubrey sung the chorus

 

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_   
_ And they dance the night away in the pouring rain,But Stacie still feels sad and depressed… Until now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OM-ACA-G IM VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY OF THE CHAPTER ;-; anyways,this fic is almost ending (why world why) and I have a long term of writers block so yeah enjoy the fanfic


	12. Don't forget about me

It was months after the worlds,the Bellas regained their spot in the collegiate level in a Capella,Stacie graduated Barden and got everything she wanted in life,she doesn't take anti depressants for some time and she's happy with Aubrey. While waiting for Aubrey,she was listening to doubt by twenty one pilots while writing a letter. While writing her hand starts to shake and starts to break down in tears knowing she can't take it anymore,the last word that she wrote on the paper is:  
  
"Don't forget about me"  
  
She looked for her anti depressants on her drawer,nothing there. Checked the other drawer,still nothing. She starts to have flashbacks not knowing if it's the memories with the Bellas and Aubrey or the memories that she was getting bullied after that kiss with Beca 3 years ago during hood night,and her heart problem that she is having right now due to her depression.She suddenly got a sharp knife,got her letter for Aubrey and went to the bathroom. And whispered"I'm sorry Aubrey,I'm so sorry" while she's in tears,she slowly pierced the knife on her stomach killing herself slowly,as she collapsed on the bathroom floor her vision went black.  
  
\-------------  
  
Beca decided to visit Stacie today,because what's wrong with visiting your childhood friend slash fellow Bella? Nothing right. As Beca got her keys,she told Chloe"I'll be visiting Stacie's today" Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "Alrighty,tell Aubrey and Stacie  I said hi okay?" Chloe reminded Beca. As Beca arrived at the apartment Stacie is staying,Beca knocked on the door and asked.  
  
"Stacie? Are you there?" Beca asked as she kept on knocking on the apartment door,but no answer. Luckily the door is unlocked and went inside the apartment,she saw that Stacie isn't around she checked the bedroom,she isn't there,she checked the balcony she wasn't even there too. Beca is very worried about Stacie now because it's been months since they seen each other,but the only place she hasn't checked is the bathroom. As the short brunet opened the door,she saw Stacie on the bathroom floor again. Beca kneeled down to check her bestfriend pulse,but there were no sign of a heartbeat that when she knew Stacie is dead. Beca broke down into tears holding on to her best friend's lifeless body, and saw a letter on the floor and it's for Aubrey. She decided not to read the letter.  
  
  
"No this... This isn't true okay? Stacie! I know you're still alive"Beca said as she called 911 and got the letter. As Beca arrived at the hospital,she called Aubrey.  
  
"Hello Aubrey?"  
  
"Beca glad to hear from you again,and why are you crying? Did you and Chloe had a fight?"  
  
"No just go to the hospital NOW!"  
  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
  
Beca glanced at the morgue door for awhile "JUST GO HERE NOW!"

 

Beca replied and texted Chloe   
  
(Beca) Chloe.....  
  
(Chloe) Hey becs,had that lunch with Stacie already?  
  
(Beca) no... Just go to the hospital,please  
  
(Chloe) why? What's the matter?  
  
(Beca) it's Stacie....  
  
(Chloe) what's the matter with Stacie? Did she get an accident or what?  
  
(Beca) she killed herself

  
(Chloe)What?!? I’ll be there in the hospital shortly   
  
\-----------  
  
As Aubrey went to the hospital,she saw Beca and Chloe. Beca went straight to Aubrey and gave her a hug, "what's the matter Beca? Where's Stacie?" Aubrey asked in a panic tone. Beca couldn't speak she knew she'll hurt Aubrey,but she has to tell the truth.   
  
"Stacie... Is...." Beca answered  
  
"STACIE IS WHAT? BECA ANSWER ME!" Aubrey asked her as tears start to run down her face.  
  
"She's dead Aubrey,Stacie is dead" Beca told Aubrey crying again,when Aubrey heard the phrase 'Stacie is dead' her whole world shattered apart, Aubrey held on to Beca breaking down into tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I already wrote the second to the last chapter,and I might be writing the final chapter later as soon as I post this enjoy crying 
> 
> For more sadness:Play all I want by Kodaline


	13. Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For extra feels,play:  
> -not about angels by birdy  
> -Make you feel my love-adele

It’s the day of Stacie’s funeral,Aubrey is just staying in her room fully dressed. Looking at the right side of the bed where Stacie used to lie down, Then Aubrey’s phone rang. The phone call is from Beca and Aubrey picked it up,”I’m at the lobby already,aren’t you going down yet?” Beca asked through the phone. “I am going down shortly” Aubrey answered getting her bag,phone and keys. As Aubrey went down to the lobby Beca went up to her giving her something,”Incase you miss her,here’s her scarf. That's the scarf that she had for 4 years being a bella” the short brunette told the veteran bella. 

 

As they went to the place where the funeral is being held,the rest of the bellas approached Aubrey giving her a group hug. “We are sorry for your loss Bree” Fat Amy told Aubrey, as they sat down the priest asked”are there any one else going to say their eulogies?” Beca looked at Aubrey and whispered to the blonde ”Go ahead bree”.

 

Aubrey stood up and got a piece of paper and spoke into the mic, “Stacie Conrad was one of my favorite people to be with,she was my everything basically. It all started in 2012 she audition for the bellas, I just suddenly fell for her that time she stepped on stage and introduced herself. We didn't talk that much for a few days,until one Friday night where she was feeling depressed and lonely. I feel like she needs someone,and that someone is me” Aubrey starts to cry but she continued. “Now that she's gone,I don't know what to do anymore. I will miss her,I will miss her smile,the sound of her voice. Basically everything about her”. 

 

As the funeral ended,Aubrey was just standing doing nothing and Beca went up to her giving her a piece of paper. “I saw this on the table one day ago when I went to your apartment to visit Stacie” Beca said as she walked away from the veteran bella,Aubrey unfolded the paper and read the letter.

 

“ _ Dear Aubrey, _

 

_ I don’t know how to say this but,thank you for everything. Thank you for being a captain towards the bellas. Thank you for being a great friend and an awesome lover, I wouldn't be here without your help and Beca’s help as well. I am sorry for some things I said to you,I was just very stressed and depressed the same time. _

 

_ I am also sorry if I broke your promise of staying alive,you have to know that promises are meant to be broken but the only thing that's unbreakable is my love for you. I hope you can survive without me,keep this promise okay? We will see each other in heaven don't worry. Promise me that you’ll stay alive,for me,and for everyone.  _

 

_ Thank you once again for four years of happiness,thank you for being here for me when I'm down,and thank you for the good memories that we spent together. Just remember,if you feel lonely look up on the sky and stare at that star which shines the brightest. _

 

_ I love you and don't forget about me  _

 

_ Love,Anastacia”Stacie” Gabrielle Conrad _ ”

 

Aubrey starts to cry after reading the message that Stacie wrote for her before dying and held on to Chloe who went up to her just to comfort her Bestfriend. “It's okay Bree,everything will be okay. Just stay strong” Chloe said to Aubrey as she left.

 

\--------------

 

As Aubrey went inside her apartment,she saw Stacie’s laptop on her work desk. Aubrey opened the laptop and it didn't have a password,the blonde saw a video file and clicked it and it's Stacie with her piano. As the video played Aubrey sat down on the chair and watched the video.

 

“ _ Hey Aubrey! I wanna wish you a happy anniversary. Yay for our relationship, woo!” _ Stacie said with a smile on her face,” _ I'm so happy that you are in my life and I am also happy that I've been clean for four years, isn't that amazing? Well I will dedicate this song for you. Enjoy”  _ Stacie smiled as she positioned her fingers on the piano keys.

 

“ _ When the rain is blowing in your face, _ _   
_ _ And the whole world is on your case, _ _   
_ _ I could offer you a warm embrace _ _   
_ _ To make you feel my love. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When the evening shadows and the stars appear, _ _   
_ _ And there is no one there to dry your tears, _ _   
_ _ I could hold you for a million years _ _   
_ _ To make you feel my love. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _ _   
_ _ But I will never do you wrong. _ _   
_ _ I've known it from the moment that we met, _ _   
_ _ No doubt in my mind where you belong. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, _ _   
_ _ And I'd go crawling down the avenue. _ _   
_ _ No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do _ _   
_ _ To make you feel my love. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The storms are raging on the rolling sea _ _   
_ _ And on the highway of regret. _ _   
_ _ The winds of change are blowing wild and free, _ _   
_ _ You ain't seen nothing like me yet. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. _ _   
_ _ Nothing that I wouldn't do. _ _   
_ _ Go to the ends of the Earth for you, _ _   
_ _ To make you feel my love _ _   
_ __ To make you feel my love .

 

_ Love you Bree! More anniversaries for us and a wedding… Soon”  _ Stacie said as the video ends.

  
Aubrey starts to break down in tears one more as she closes the laptop. As the nightfalls,Aubrey went outside to check if there's any stars tonight. And there are stars shining,Aubrey stares at that one bright star and spoke to it. “Hey,star in the sky. How’s it going there?” The star didn’t say anything of course,”Just take care of Stacie for me okay? Tell her I love her so much and I miss her” Aubrey said after she went inside  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This story is finished :D I just want to thank the people who read this story and also gave kudos also


End file.
